Fire and Ice
by Tengoku-No-Kuchik-kan
Summary: Sakura is a beloved daughter of a king and Sasuke is an arrogant and conceited prince when this two people path crosses...nothing could ever go wrong and that's just a saying that never comes true ..because you know life's a bitch.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic ever so I am humbly asking to please not be to criticizing :) thank you.**

One day a princess and a prince were suppose to meet….ha prince and princess? More like human ice cube and light…..but that's what melts the ice isn't it light?

And so starts the story of sakura haruno….

Sakura P.O.V

My name is sakura haruno and I am the daughter of the beloved king horus …I love my dad very much but, is it really hard to just give me freedom for once? He usually wants me guarded and I want privacy! So here I am now in the middle of the forest that I've come to grow accustomed to, trying to hide away from my guards. However clumsy me just had to stumble and fall.

I moan and look up and in front of me is a very handsome guy with hair like a chicken's and beautiful flawless face and onyx orb that I would just like to get lost into.

"Tch, annoying get out of my way."

Ugh, what a jerk and here I am about to drool on him. Stupid, and I did the only thing I could think of …. I slapped him.

* * *

TBC


	2. Let The Torture Begin

**A/N: **_**Sorry I didn't do this before…. I forgot so sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters in it. **_

_**Also internet was crashed that's why I couldn't update I hope you guys like this one… **_

I slapped him…. Yeah that's what I did I mean come on I'm a princess, I expect to be treated at least with respect …I mean what did you expect me to do laugh and do what he says? Bow down? Kiss his feet? I may be a very nice person, but believe me when I tell you this… I'm not person you can push around and think I will just laugh and forgive… I can only tolerate so much.

So right now he's looking at me with shocked eyes…. Heh. Spoiled, good for nothing brat! Hmp I hate people like him especially spoiled brats like him.

"Did you just slap me?" he said.

"No the wind… Who the hell did you think?" she said

"Do you even know who I am?" he said

"…."

"I'm the prince from the uchiha clan."

Uchiha? I think I've heard of that clan…meh who cares he still disrespected me…. So this guy whatever clan he is from, I don't care, is about to have a piece of my mind.

"I don't care what Clan you are from… I will not apologize! Until you apologize for being so rude. "

"hn. "

"Don't hn me"

Grunt

"ugh your hopeless."

I turned back and head home….

Hn annoying…and who the hell has pink hair anyway? Maybe she dyed it, I should ask her next time…. Hn so I guess she the one, I'm supposed to marry huh… how do I know? Well they said she would have pink hair… so I guess she's 'The Sakura Haruno'. I grunt and get back in my carriage and head in the direction pinky did.

When I came back to the palace I went upstairs to my bedroom….. Then I slammed the door. My room isn't really that special it's just pink with a round bed… cause unlike those other spoiled princesses with curtain hanging on it I wanted a round bed… it's very round like… like… like a lady bugs back but flat. However it , like everything in my room, is pink with pink covers. Though almost everything in my room is pink it's pretty simple with a mirror and my accessories like jewelries and perfumes, and make up, and brush thought the mirror is the only thing that's not pink it has a gold frame… given to me by my grandma.

Anyway back to what is happening… I laid on my bed and put the pillow to my face and scream out my frustrations then I went down to get me some food… yay, food.

As I was walking down the stairs I heard my dad's voice and a stranger's voice though I have a feeling I've heard that voice before. I just can't remember who's though. That voice it's so velvety and it's so smooth. I tip toe down the stairs to take a peek at the owner's dreamy voice hoping he's a very handsome and cute guy. Then I see the owner's voice and what I saw shocked me.


End file.
